


Pivot

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Macaque is the first one to learn Xiaotian is immortal.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Pivot

It all happens too fast for Macaque to process.

He’s waiting for Qi Xiaotian, the Monkie Kid, his best chance at taking Sun Wukong down, to show up. He’s late but he’s not worried. Traffic can be crazy and the kid’s been late before. 

In any case, it can give him time to plan. The kid’s been responding pretty well to his manipulations and the seal’s been filling up pretty quickly. The kid probably only requires one big boost to fill it up completely. Macaque almost feels guilty to do this to the kid and what he’ll have to do afterwards- he’s excitable, cheery, bright.

Reminds him of Wukong way back when.

The door opening snaps him out of those thoughts. He calls from the dojo’s kitchen, where he’s making lunch for himself, to come join him. But the Monkie Kid that enters isn’t the same eager to learn one that he’s been teaching. When he pries, Xiaotian tells him about two of his friends.

Pigsy, his boss, who noticed the new addition to Xiaotian’s jacket. A Mr. Tang, a scholar, who recognized the name.

There’s an argument and Macaque tries to grab Xiaotian’s arm. Xiaotian swipes out like any natural reaction. But it pisses him off and he forgets exactly what he's wielding. In the next moment, there's a knife sinking in Qi Xiaotian’s chest. Red sprays over Macaque’s face.

“Fuck.” he curses, realization snapping to life.

Xiaotian slumps to the floor with a wet, gurgling noise. His eyes are wide and bright as if hoping someone will tell him it’s okay. Macaque doesn’t. Because he’s still a little pissed.

And then he’s dead. Dead-dead.

Macaque curses again. He’s let his emotions get the better of him. He ignores his racing heart as he walks away and tries to figure out a plan. He needs to move to a different hiding place, figure out a new plan to get at Wukong. The police will find the body and word will eventually get to Wukong.

But, first, washing up.

Then there’s a “Hey.” The voice is small but strong. Macaque freezes and kinda wishes Xiaotian was still dead.

Except, whoops, there he is! Covered in red and struggling to grab the table. His shirt is ruined. He manages to pull himself up with a groan of agony. His eyes are golden, which Macaque can confirm from experience is bad. Bad for him.

The brat wraps his fingers around the handle of the knife. He pulls it out with a guttural yell and some more blood. There’s a hole in his chest and Macaque thinks he can see bone. And then muscle and sinew are molding back. Soon, the only sign that anything happened is the red and the hole in the shirt.

For a moment, the air is still. Xiaotian closes his eyes and breathes in and out. Hard. Macaque stays silent. Then the younger looks up with an ugly half-smile and points the blade at him.

"Can't do something like that to a boy... if he can't return the favor... amiright?"


End file.
